


Shadowed Wings

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Cleverclaws is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don’t know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she’s in the Jade Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls.





	Shadowed Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleverclaws is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don’t know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she’s in the Jade Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls.

**Shadowed Wings**

**Summery**

**Cleverclaws is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don’t know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she’s in the Jade Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls.**

**Chapter One: Welcome To Jade Mountain**

**CLEVERCLAWS**

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Cleverclaws." I said, smiling shyly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Cleverclaws, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four years here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

Here we go, time to read the list of dragonets. Timevto see who my clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Silver**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Cleverclaws**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Jackal**

**SeaWing: Melody**

**SkyWing: Harmony**

"Three Moons! I'm in the Jade Winglet, how exciting!" I thought to myself, with a bright smile on my face. I then read into the Gold placements.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostbite**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Risktaker**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Delta**

**SkyWing: Crimson**

"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusement. I then read into the Silver placements.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Crystal**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Midnight**

**RainWing: Hummingbird**

**SandWing: Cactus**

**SeaWing: Current**

**SkyWing: Skyhigh**

"Interesting group of dragonets in that winglet." I thought, with an amused smile on my face and a twitch of my tail.

"Copper's not one of my favorite colors, but... oh well." I thought, with a shrug of my wings. I then read into the Copper placements.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Alligator**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Scorch**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Phoenix**

"There was one more Winglet left... the Quartz Winglet..." I thought, with a slight frown. I then read into the Quartz placements.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Ocher**

**NightWing: Ebony**

**RainWing: Violet**

**SandWing: Lioness**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Whirlwind**

“Why are SkyWings at the bottom of the list?” A voice from behind me remarked with a hint of annoyance in her tone. 

I turned to see a SkyWing with Auburn-colored scales and when she spread her wings their red membranes almost looked like fire for a moment. 

I rolled my eyes in slight amusing at the SkyWing dragonet who stormed over to Fatespeaker, the older NightWing didn’t seam fazed in the slightest. I waited patiently until the SkyWing was done venting her frustration. 

I walked over to the SkyWing who looked up when I approached Hearn. She then looked down at her scroll, most likely looking for my name. 

“Cleverclaws, right?" Harmony asked, a hint of familiarity in her voice as she said my name.

“We're in the same winglet," I said with a nod to the Princess. 

“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The Princess replied, with a small smile. Then she frowned once more, most likely thinking of the previous Conversation. 

"C'mon, let's head to our cave. We can talk on the way there." I said, motioning with my tail for the SkyWing Princess to follow me.

The Jade Winglet's common cave was circular in shape. In the center of the cave was a fire pit, with seven cushions circled a safe distance. Along the walls were storage containers and book shelves, all for the winglet's personal use. The cave was also connected to three smaller caves, where the winglet, I correctly assumed, would sleep.

When we entered I put my bag down on a sleeping platform near the other end of the cave. As I was organizing my scrolls I felt something collide with me. I yelped and scurried backwards in surprise.

"Hey watch where you're going! Can’t you tell that I was trying to take a nap there?” The RainWing snapped angrily. I lowered my head in shame. As the RainWing hissed and her eyes glared at me.

"I'm sorry... I didn’t mea-“ but I was cut off by the still fuming RainWing.

"I don't care, you should still watch where your going!" She hissed in a low tone.

"She said she was sorry. So back off and let it go!" Harmony shouted, glaring at the RainWing. I sighed and shook out my wings.

Suddenly the RainWings demeanor changed and she stared at me with wide eyes. I blinked and looked up from reading my scroll.

“Hay! Aren’t you that NightWing who filled our classroom with your amazing paintings?” The RainWing exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. I nodded and smiled shyly at the prize. 

“The one and only, the name’s Cleverclaws.” I answered with a bright smile on my face. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. The name’s Willow.” The RainWing said with a smile and a shake of her wings. 

I vaguely remembered Willow, she was usually pritty calm and reserved, but she could also be pretty loud for a RainWing. She would snap at anyone who EVEN DARED to call RainWings lazy. I laughed quietly at the silly and quirky RainWing dragonet. 

“I plan on showing everyone more of my paintings. I just hope they have a cave where I can put them on display.” I mumbled the last part to myself with a slight frown. 

The Academy has some places where you can put your paintings.” Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three of us looked to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a light blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. I couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also relieved me, and maybe not all of my clawmates would bicker?

"You must be...Hurricane, right?" Harmony asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Melody,” she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before I could introduce myself, Melody was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Melody asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I could just barely see someone sitting on a cushion reading a scroll.

Harmony, along with me and Willow, nodded as the three of us followed Melody outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The Dragonet was an IceWing. With her scales silver blue, pale blu wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of her wings, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. She was wearing a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

As the rest of the Winglet approached her, the dragonet looked up from her scroll and at Nightowl. Then she looked up at Melody before turning back to the three of us.

"The name's Silver." She said after a short while before diving instantly back into her scroll.

With a sigh, Melody sat on a cushion beside Silver, implying both dragonets knew one another, I looked to both the SkyWing and the RainWing Clawmates. I sat on a cushion next to Melody while Harmony took a seat next to the RainWing.

"Wow! I think I'm going to like it here." Harmony remarked, from beside Willow. I smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Owl." Melody added, with a bright smile. Melody then turned to Silver. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Melody gently nudged Silver's wing with her own, causing Silver to look at Melody with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like it here so far Silver?" Melody asked the IceWing dragonet, Ermine slowly nodded and returned to her scroll. With a sigh, Melody sat on a cushion beside Silver. I sighed and sat on a cushion beside Melody.

Then silence fell on us again and this time, it was me who broke it.

"Hay... where are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" I asked, to break the ice. Tempest shrugged her wings in response, while Harmony and Willow looked at each other. Silver however, was to engrossed in her scroll to pay attention to the present Conversation.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Melody said after a moment of silence, then the SeaWing went back to reading over the IceWings shoulder. I laughed quietly at Melody.

Silence fell once again and this time I was the one to break it.

"Is Silver from the circles?" I asked, with a curious look in said IceWings direction. Melody nodded and answered for Silver.

"Silver's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it." Melody explained, answering for Silver.

"Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." Melody added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Silver just sighed and rolled her glacier blue eyes at Melody.

"Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Silver was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Melody.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Melody was doing the same.

"But seriously Melody? I thought you were on my side?" Silver pouted up at the SeaWing. Melody just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Silver?" The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Summer.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll about IceWing culture. It also tells how the circles came to be." Silver quietly explained, the IceWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Melody just sighed quietly at Silver.

"How high in the rankings are you Silver?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"Silver's in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Melody explained, answering for Silver. Harmony and Willow were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Silver." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Melody spoke up to break the silence.

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Melody added, giving a small sigh. Silver looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I think we should be more organized... and command is certainly needed. But to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Melody." Silver quietly admitted.

But, before anything more could be said, we all stopped talking at the sound of yelling dragons.

"Umm... please don't tell me that those two are our clawmates?" Harmony remarked, scowling at the thought. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head in amusement.

Silver, on the other hand, had her talons over her eyes, exasperated at what had unfolded.

"Yup, they must be Leach and Jackal." I replied, as I remembered what I had read on my scroll.

Silver, meanwhile, removed her talons from her eyes to stare at the leaving dragons... only to then quickly dive into her scroll again.

"Nope, nope, nope. Not going to get involved…" Silver said, with a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh.

Melody smiled in amusement at what had just happened. Melody then turned to Silver and she wrapped a wing around her friends shoulder.

"Don't worry Silver. I don't want to get involved either. Now, let's go back into the common cave." Melody said, and we all headed back into the Common Cave.


End file.
